


Unknown

by crystalfox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Adventure, Creepy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando and Leia explore an unknown planet where all is not as it seems.





	Unknown

Lando and Leia huddled over the map in the cockpit, a planet nearby their current location blinked ominously. _Unknown,_ the map said. 

“Strange.” Lando murmured.

“Yes.” Leia agreed. “Think we should check it out?”

They looked at the map for a moment and then glanced at each other. There was something alluring about the _unknown,_ something that begged to be investigated.

“You know what? I think we should.” Lando said, almost surprised at his own words.

“Just to see what’s there.” Leia muttered, unsure as to exactly _why_ she felt the need to explore this planet.

* * *

 

They landed near a complex of ruined buildings, on the edge of a wild forest. It was quiet, no sound of birds or animals, and no sign of any inhabitants. The buildings were clearly abandoned, a handful of large sand-coloured columns soared seemingly endlessly into the sky, while others lay broken and cracked on the ground.

“What do you think?” Lando asked as they ventured towards some steps leading into the nearest building. “Some sort of palace?”

"Or a temple, a place of worship?” 

“Possibly. Whatever it is, _was,_  it must have been important.” Lando trailed his hand over a fallen column as they climbed the steps. “This is rare stone, a type of marble only found on a few planets.”

Leia bumped her shoulder against his, “Didn’t know you were a secret geologist.”

“Another one of my many hidden talents.” 

Leia laughed softly, but stopped as soon as they entered the huge entrance room. It was cool and dim inside, the air felt like it had been undisturbed for some time. The floor was covered in dusty, ornate tiles and there were faded murals on the walls, depicting strange scenes of abstract shapes and figures. It was impossible to tell what this place had been used for.

Neither said anything, instead they inspected their surroundings, craning their necks to look up at the ceiling far above their heads. 

“Is it just me or is this place kind of....creepy.” Lando whispered. “It feels odd here.”

“Yeah.” Leia agreed, keeping her voice low, it didn’t seem right to make a lot of noise. She looked over her shoulder, for just a moment, to glance out the door at the outside, but when Leia turned around, she was shocked to see she was completely alone.

* * *

 

Startled, she called out, “Lando?” 

Where had he gone? She had turned her head for a second, no more, it was simply not enough time for him to walk off and disappear. Besides, he wouldn’t do that, not when they were exploring an unknown place. 

Leia could feel her heart racing, this was not right, not right at all. The silence was deafening. 

 

* * *

 

“Leia?” Lando had also discovered that he was alone, Leia was nowhere to be seen. He frantically looked around, unable to understand where she had gone, as he had only turned his back for a moment. 

“Leia?” His voiced echoed, bouncing off the high ceilings. Nothing. Silence. Emptiness. This was not good. He took a deep breath as he wondered what he should do next.

 

* * *

 

 

Leia and Lando, each believing themselves to be all alone, cautiously stepped forward, both noting the two sets of footprints on the dusty floors, and how one set disappeared to nowhere. The nearest doorway stood open, dimly lit. Would they find the other if they went in? It was a narrow entrance and the floor in front was dusty, nobody had been through it in awhile....they were both filled with an urge to walk towards it, as if it was calling to them. 

The stone hallway was barely wide enough for one person to walk through, it was claustrophobic and the air was stale. They each wondered where the other was and tried to not to worry if they would see each other again.  

Leia ignited her lightsaber, using the the soft blue light to see in the darkness. The gently hum comforted her slightly. It was better than the silence.

Lando turned on his comms device, the white light provided some illumination, and as he did so he wondered why he hadn’t used it to try and call Leia. The thought disappeared in seconds and he struggled to remember what he had thought. _Leia, he had to find Leia._

At the exact same time, Leia had a similar thought.

The hallway took a sharp turn and suddenly they found themselves trying to adjust to a bright light. And curiously, they had been reunited and were standing, shoulder to shoulder, at the same narrow entrance that they had just walked through.

“What? Where did you go?” Leia asked, flustered at Lando’s sudden reappearance. 

“Me? Where did _you_  go?” Lando was just as confused, and he reached for her hand, holding it tightly, she squeezed back.

“Through there,” Leia motioned behind her. “I...you were _gone._ ”

“Yeah, I went through there too.”

“But, how....we couldn’t have gone through at the same time.”

“I don’t know _what’s_ going on but it doesn’t feel right here.”

“No, it doesn’t. We should leave.”

“Yes.” Lando nodded, but started to look around, absentmindedly.

“Right _now._ ” Leia had to force herself to say it, she could feel something pulling her, _willing_  her to stay and explore more of the building.

“It’s...like I want to see more of this place though.” Lando grimaced, as if he was unable to understand what he was saying.

“I know.” Leia shook her head in frustration. She took a deep breath and tried to feel the Force but it was dull and far away. Closing her eyes, she tried harder...and there, _there_  it was. It lessened the strange lure and allowed her to gain some control over her feelings. 

“Just, don’t let go of my hand and we’ll go back to the ship.” She held Lando’s hand in her own, giving another comforting squeeze, as they made their way across the room. 

The air felt thick and hazy, and they both found themselves walking slower and slower, until they had stopped completely.

“We need to move.”

“Right.” Leia nodded, pushing herself once more to keep going. Whatever was here at this place, it wanted them to stay. 

It took them far longer than it should have to make it back to the ship, but they did, just as night was falling. They flew away in silence, feeling something fall away as they got further and further away from the planet. They had felt heavy and restrained back on that planet but now they felt light and in control. 

“I’ve never felt like that before - it was as though something was trying to subdue us.” Lando muttered in amazement. 

“It was horrible.”

“We should make a note of that place.”

“Right. A warning.”

Once again, they huddled over the map in the cockpit, as Lando typed the words -  _Beware. Danger. Unknown._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
